In the Clutches of Macavity
by OoOSorceressOoO
Summary: Misto gets catnapped and brought to Mac where he learns about his past. Mac isnt after MISTO; but after the others as well. Things get worse when Misto finds out he has a little sister to protect from Mac's claws, but will it cost HIS life to to spare ano
1. Chapter 1

  
  
Chapter 1 (Um...I haven't thought of a title yet)  
By: Yours Truly...Me  
  
  
  
~Ok, This has NOTHING to do with "Misto and Jemima". WARNING, THIS IS FOR ALL WHO THINK THAT MISTO+CASSANDRA IS B-A-D!!!!!! IF U R A MISTO/CASS SHIPPER, I SUGGEST U LEAVE! U HAVE BEEN WARNED! Ok enough of this...now u know. Ok byes!~  
  
  
I never loved her. Never. If I did I'd never admit it. Nope. Never liked her. Not one bit.   
  
Wrong.  
  
I loved her. I really did. There was just this, this, thing that I liked about her. Maybe it was her sleekness or mystic powers, or maybe I just found her attractive. Anyway, I loved her. But I didn't know much about her. All I knew was that she had some sort of telepathic powers, and knew that she was a Siamese. She didn't have any family, like me, and she didn't seem to stick with anyone. She was just...there. But she was noticed.   
  
Now me...I was seldom noticed. Probably because of my shyness (curse to whoever I inherited that from) and maybe because I was black as night, who knows. But yet again, she noticed me. She helped me bring back Old Deuteronomy. She seemed like she was the one.   
  
After the Ball, her and I started um...well as a human would say "going out". But...ok let's skip that. Getting boring.   
  
SHE ALL BUT KILLED ME! SHE WANTED ME DEAD! SHE WAS ONE OF MACAVITY'S SPIES WHO BRING THEM TO MACAVITY AND THEN LET HIM DO ALL THE DIRTY WORK. EXAPMLE...TORURE. PAIN. LONLINESS. FRIGHTENED. YES, I EXPERIENCED ALL THAT. YES, I HAVE HAD MY SHARE OF PAIN, TORTURE, LONLINESS AND BEING STIFF AND ALMOST SICK WITH FRIGHT.   
  
Ok, I lost you didn't I? Um, why don't I start from the beginning eh?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's really gullible, you say?" asked Macavity one day.  
  
"Yes," said Cassandra, "very."  
  
"Really thick?"  
  
"Clueless," she said. "He's so in love he doesn't know what to do with himself."  
  
Macavity rubbed his chin in thought. "It's gonna be almost too easy," he said.  
  
"Well, you wanna kill him don't you?" asked Cassandra.  
  
"Duh," said Macavity.  
  
"So...kill him!" she said.  
  
"Just like...that? Nobody dies from me without a bit of torture first though," said Macavity.  
  
"Well, do what you want," said Cassandra. "I'm going to the junkyard. When do you want me to bring him to you?"  
  
"I'll send Exotica to tell you when," he said.  
  
"Whatever," she said, and she slinked off.  
  
Mac grinned evilly at his plan. Mistoffelees. His stupid little stepbrother. Dad's favorite. And Victoria, Misto's sister, was next in line for a ticket to the big junkyard in the sky. Dad's other favorite. Mac knew he was going to get revenge on that family one day. This was going to be it.   
  
~A/N: Bet you're lost huh? It'll all come together later in the story, you'll see. This is just junk I made up. I was eating popcorn at the time...(popcorn = "inspiration")~   
  
"PRRRRREESSSSTO!!!!!!!!" Misto said as he pulled a rubber chicken(?) out of an old hat. His audience "ooohhed and ahhed".  
  
"For my final trick," he said, "I will saw someone in half!"  
  
The audience gasped. He picked Munkustrap and shoved him in this little crate.  
  
"Don't you come near me with that thing!" said Munkustrap, gesturing to the huge chain saw Misto was holding.  
  
"That's okay!" said Misto, "you won't feel a thing!"  
  
"I bet," said Munkustrap.  
  
Cassandra was watching on the side, looking at her "boyfriend". Or at least that's what Misto called himself. She was going to be so glad when he was gone. Because then she won't have to act like she loves him and cuddle up to the little dork...disgusting. He was just too...happy or something. Too young-like. Yes they were the same age, but she acted her age, Misto obviously didn't.  
  
On the other side of the junkyard, she saw a dark figure sneaking around. It was her sister, Exotica. She gave Cassandra a look that said, "Whenever you're ready." Cass smiled and nodded, saying that she got the message. Exotica backed out of sight. Cass looked again at Misto and shook her head as he pulled Munkustrap, unharmed, out of the crate. Misto bowed and smiled broadly as the audience applauded. "You would think that the cats would be sick of watching magic tricks by now", she thought. But no, because Misto was just sooooo cute, and Misto this, and Misto that, and Misto, Misto, MISTO! Arg! She was sick of hearing that name! Just the name itself was stupid. Mistoffelees. It sounded like a Teletubbie or something. Cass shrugged.   
  
No wonder Macavity wants to get rid of him, he had to grow up with THAT, and that prissy little Victoria. Cass took a deep breath and shook all that out of her mind. In a few days, Misto and Victoria will be gone. And all the little Jellicles would all be crying "boo-hoo" at the loss of their beloved Misto and Victoria. The odd thing is, though, that Misto and Victoria didn't know that they were siblings. They didn't know that Macavity was their stepbrother. They didn't know ANYTHING! And Victoria, thinking that Jenny and Skimble were her parents and that Etcetera and Electra were her sisters, boy, will she be surprised. Cassandra chuckled.   
  
By now, all the Jellicles cleared out and Misto was on his way toward home, when Cass jumped down in front of him.  
  
"Hi Honey, where were you?" asked Misto.  
  
Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Just hanging around," she said. It was a good thing she was an actress.  
  
"Oh. Cool!" said Misto, annoyingly cheerful. "Hey um, are you going to the Jellicle meeting tonight?"   
  
"Oh um," she said, "Why don't we skip that tonight? It's so boring. Let's have some...fun." The "fun" was she was going to knock him out and bring him to Macavity.  
  
Misto looked thoughtful for a minute. "But-," he said, "we all have to go."  
  
Cass was fed up. "Look you little," she said, but she calmed down. "Those meetings are always the same thing," she said. "Why don't I come over?"  
  
Though being the smart little child prodigy of the tribe, he couldn't see that this was a recipe for trouble. "Okay!" he said.  
  
Cass smiled. "I'll meet you there," she said.  
  
  
Later that night, Cassandra found Misto in front of his den.   
  
"So...what are we doing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh!" said Cass. "Um...I-I want to show you something!"  
  
"Really?" said Misto, getting excited. "What? What? What!"  
  
Cass was getting fed up again. "Oh! You'll see!" she said. She would have dearly loved to say, "Just shut up and follow me!" but she didn't.   
  
Cass took Misto to a dark alley...far from the Junkyard. Misto looked around.  
  
"Casey, where are we doing here?" but Misto didn't get an answer. He never found out why he was there. All of a sudden, everything went black and he knew no more.  
  
  
A/N: ~Ok PLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE say that you liked it! I hope its not too confusing!!!!!!!!!! Everything will come together in later chapters...you'll see I promise!!!!!!!! This is going to be a really cool story I swear!!!!!!!! I wont let you down!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II (I still didn't think of a title)  
By: Me  
  
  
  
~Ok um...this is chapter two! Have fun! We left off with Cass knocking Misto out. She brought him to Mac's...in case yall got confused.~  
  
  
Misto slowly started to wake up, but he didn't open his eyes. He wondered why he had a throbbing headache. He was lying on his stomach on a very hard, damp, cold floor. It wasn't very comfortable. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times and slightly lifted his head so he could look around. He wasn't in Kansas anymore. He started to panic. He got up quickly and winced. The pain in his head was terrible. He rubbed the back of his head, and then, afraid of what he was about to see, he looked at his paw. It was covered with sticky blood. He should have known. He sat up and looked around, too scared to move.  
  
Then he saw a sleek, brown figure slinking toward him. It was Cassandra!   
  
Misto waited until she came closer then he spoke to her.  
  
"Cass! Cass!" he said. He started to run toward her when he tripped and fell. That's when he noticed that he was on some sort of leash type thinga-ma-bogger. Whatever it was, the harder he pulled on it, the tighter it got.   
  
Cassandra looked down at Misto and grinned evilly. At last, he was actually going to be dead in a matter of days.  
  
Misto, in a heap at Cassandra's feet, looked up at her. He was wheezing slightly.   
  
"Cassandra, you have to help me," he said pleadingly. Cassandra had no sympathy whatsoever for the big, brown-eyes staring up at her, like a lost little puppy. She turned her nose up at him.  
  
"Cass! Please!" he said, blinking back tears. Then he saw another figure coming toward him and Cassandra. He gasped. It was Macavity.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Macavity, standing next to Cassandra. "What have we here?"  
  
Misto looked up at him, trying not to break eye contact.   
  
Macavity looked at Cassandra and put his arm around her. "Good work, my dear," said Macavity. "I can take it from here." Cassandra slinked off.  
  
Misto backed up a little so the leash around his neck wasn't so tight. Though his windpipe was probally already broken. He could still breathe, and that was a good thing. He sat up and kept looking at Macavity.   
  
"Well, Mr. Mistoffelees," said Macavity, "what a pleasant surprise. It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness."  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked Misto, trying to be brave.   
  
Macavity sighed. "So many questions," he said, "but I suppose it is rather fair if you knew why you are here and what is going to happen to you and your little tribe of, er, what do you call yourselves again? PATHETICals?" he grinned evilly.   
  
"What are you going to do to them?" he asked, more scared now then he ever was. "You won't hurt them, will you?" he didn't want his friends to get hurt.  
  
"No," said Macavity, "I was going to invite them over for tea," he said sarcastically. "Of course I'm going to hurt them you knot head! What else would I do? Gee your dumber then I thought."  
  
"But what do you want with them?" Misto asked, raising him voice a little.  
  
"Hm, funny you asked. I really don't know yet what I want with them. But I'll find something. I mean to, to say the least. But first I want to get rid of you. You and your stupid little sister."  
  
Misto was taken aback. "My sister? Since when do I have a sister?" Was Macavity pulling his leg?   
  
"Why, you've had one all your life!" he said.  
  
"Who's my sister?" asked Misto.  
  
Macavity looked down at him and grinned. "You really are clueless. Perhaps I'll start from the beginning.  
See, my father was married to my mother. My father was black, and my mother was ginger. They had me. And mother and father loved me. Their whole world revolved around me. But then, my nitwit mother had to go and get hit by a car, and I saw the whole thing. Father was distraught. We survived, but then father found love. He found a nice, young, white little lady who was very nice to me. She treated me like I was her son. I hoped that Father and her got married."  
  
Misto started to wonder what all this had to do with him, or the Jellicles.  
  
"They eventually got married. They looked like humans getting married, as a matter of fact. She looked like she was wearing a wedding gown because she was white. And my father looked like he was wearing a tux, sort of, but he was all black. Not one drop of white fur on him.   
Well all was good until they had a kitten. At first I was excited to get a sibling, then I realized they were paying more attention to him then me. And you know what they named the wretched little devil?"  
  
"What?" asked Misto.  
  
"Mistoffelees."  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
By: Me  
  
  
  
~Macavity just told Misto his life story...and Misto was involved! Ahhhhhhh!!!~  
  
  
Misto stared at Macavity in amazement. Mac grinned.  
  
"Yes," he said. "Mistoffelees. Congratulations Misto! You're a member of my family!"  
  
Misto swallowed and stared in disbelief. What would everyone say when they found out that he was related to the Napoleon of Crime? "So," he said, "who's my sister?"  
  
"I'm getting to it! Patience is a virtue, you know. So they had you. And it was fun at first, but you kept getting me into trouble. It was always 'Mistoffelees'. 'Misto! Misto! Misto!'" he said. "They were always showing you off, because you were just 'sooooooo cute!' and do you know where that left me? In the shadows. Forgotten. Then, if things couldn't get worse, they decided to go and have ANOTHER kitten! A cute fuzzy little kitten. She was soft, and pretty, and sweet. And you know who she is?"  
  
Misto shook his head blankly.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure you know her. She's an excellent dancer and show-off like you. They named the little girl Victoria."  
  
"WHAT?" said Misto. "VICTORIA? She can't be my sister. We don't even look alike!"  
  
"Remember, Dad was black, Mom was white. She got her looks from you mother, and you got a mixture of your mother AND our father."  
  
"But-,"  
  
"Will you shut up and let me finish? You're as peskier then I remember!"  
  
Misto shut up.  
  
"Okay! So! Now I had the pair of you to deal with. 'Till one day, I got so fed up with you, Victoria, your Mother, and Father, I let loose. After you and Victoria were asleep, I snuck out of bed and found you parents talking in the alley. I was older, stronger, and smarter at the time. I was about your age. And I was sick of being ignored. So I crept up behind your mother, whom I loathed the most, and with just one strike from me, she was dead."   
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"THEN, father turned around. He didn't have a chance to even speak. I swung at him, and he was -,"  
  
Misto was on the verge of tears. He threw himself on his stomach pleadingly again and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU? WHY? WHY!" he cried at Macavity's feet. "DIDN'T YOU HAVE ANY MERCY ON THEM? DIDN'T YOU EVEN THINK? THEY DID NOTHING TO HARM YOU! YOU WE'RE PROBALLY JUST-,"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Macavity screamed, kicking Misto off his feet. "NO! I had no mercy at all! And if you think that I'm going to feel bad for you, forget it! I've waited years for this! You've always been better then me, Misto. Always! Well now look, hm? Who's better now? Who's getting the last laugh now? Huh? Now I shall get my revenge on you and you sister! AND on your stupid little click of pussycats. Just think Misto, because of YOU, your sister and your friends, who are completely innocent, will die as well! Isn't that just," he bent down on the ground and stared at Misto in the face. "Peachy?"  
  
"No! Please! Don't hurt them, please don't! I beg of you! PLEASE! Do what you want with ME, but PLEASE DON'T hurt them!"   
  
"I know life's not fair. Nothing's fair. But you know what? Tough!"  
  
"But they didn't do anything! They're-,"   
  
"Look, you little weasel!" said Macavity, picking Misto up by the scruff of the neck, I'm going to kill all the little Jellicles." He said. "One. By. One. Whether you like it, or not." He took off Misto's choker collar and dragged him to a small dungeon-type room. He threw Misto in, and slammed the gate. "This is where you'll be spending the remainder of your meaningless life," said Macavity. He walked away, and the scared, helpless, hurting Misto held onto the bars and looked through them, with nothing to do...but wait.  
  
~Sniff!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it's sad, it's going to be, but it has a happy ending, like all my other stories. That's one thing I guarantee: A happy ending. I don't promise satisfaction, that's up to you. But I solemnly swear that there WILL BE a happy ending in this story. No one dies. Or do they? (Heehee) Chapter 4 coming up! Remember, only YOU can continue this story. Please R*R. ^_ _^~   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
By: Me  
  
  
  
  
That evening, in the Junkyard...  
  
  
All the Jellicles were gathered in the junkyard for the weekly meeting. This was when they discussed preparing for the Ball, events, dates and announcements. It was part of a Jellicle's membership to show up, unless there was a "legitimate excuse", as Munkustrap would say.   
  
Sillabub hated sitting through these things. She didn't understand what they were talking about. All she knew was that they were boring. But she didn't complain. Uncle Munkustrap was taking role.  
  
"Asparagus?" he called.  
  
"Here," said Asparagus.  
  
"Jellylorum?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Skimbleshanks and family?"   
  
Skimble pointed to Etcetera, Electra, Sillabub, Victoria, and Jennyanydots, his wife. "We're all here," he said in his Scottish accent.   
  
"Bombalurina and Demeter?"   
  
The sisters raised their arms.  
  
"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer?"   
  
"Not here!" they said giggling, though they were there.  
  
"Tugger?"  
  
"The Tugger is present! Whoa!" said Tugger. Etcetera fainted.   
  
"Mistoffelees?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mistoffelees?" he called a bit louder.  
  
"He might be running late, ye know Mistoffelees," said Skimble.   
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Munkustrap, "Cassandra?"  
  
Cassandra made her way back to the Junkyard. "Here," she said.  
  
"Cassandra, my dear, do you know where Mistoffelees is?"  
  
Cassandra shook her head and shrugged.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
  
Well the meeting continued on. Misto never "showed up". After words, there was usually a social gathering. A few of the females were talking about Mistoffelees' absence.   
  
"He's probably working on a new spell or something," said Bombalurina, laughing slightly.   
  
"Yeah, he mighta forgot," said Demeter.  
  
Sillabub was only half-listening to them. She was starting to worry about him. *What if he's in trouble and we don't know it?* she thought. She pointed this out to her friends.  
  
"Silla, listen, the worst thing that could attack HIM is his own tail," said Bombalurina. "He's fine." The others cracked up.  
  
"But-," Sillabub couldn't belive that people we're joking about this. "What if he's hurt?"  
  
"Sill, quit worrying," said Electra.  
  
Sillabub looked down and sneaked away from the group. She found her mother and father chatting with Jellylorum and Asparagus.   
  
"Father, I'm worried about Misto," she said.   
  
The older cats looked at her. Skimble smiled.   
  
"Ah Sillabub why are ye worried abowt Mistoffelees?" he asked.  
  
"'Cause, he might be in trouble," she said, "or he could have gotten hurt." Sillabub was surprised that her father wasn't worried about Misto himself, because he loved Misto like a son. Considering he never had any, Mistoffelees was the closest to a son Skimble had. Sillabub was hoping that maybe, one day, Misto would be Skimble's son-IN-LAW.   
  
"Look, I'm sure Mistoffelees is fine," he said.   
  
Sillabub was sick of hearing that. She nodded and walked away, thinking.  
  
Then she saw Cassandra slink away to the entrance to the junkyard. Obviously she didn't want to be seen. Sillabub watched her sneak off into the darkness. Sillabub's curiosity was getting the better of her. Somehow she knew that there was something fishy about that. She followed Cassandra out of the junkyard.  
  
  
As she followed Cassandra, Sillabub was beginning to ponder if she should head back, because she didn't like the situation at all. Her heart beat fast as she followed Cassandra down another dark alley, terrified. But she knew that Cassandra was up to no good.   
  
Cassandra stopped in front of a huge abandoned warehouse down by the foggy harbor. Sillabub stopped, a few feet behind Cassandra, well hidden. She watched Cassandra whisper a password to someone, or something, and she seemed to have disappeared into the shady-looking building. (Sillabub later noticed that Cassandra walked through some sort of door.) Sillabub was about to just go back to the Junkyard and tell someone, but she knew that there was no way in the world she would find her way back; but she certainly had no desire to go in the building. She was stuck. All she could hear was the waves crashing against the docks, and the sounds of city nightlife. But, she could barely hear it. It seemed silent around the creepy warehouse, as if there was a fence that blocked sound. And light. And civilization. The only thing the "fence" let in, was fear. ~~~~A/N: Kinda gives ya chills don't it? ~~~~  
  
Then the silence was broken by a horrible scream. The type of scream that sent chills down Sillabub's spine. It lasted for about two seconds, and then stopped. Silence once more. Then she heard it again. She noticed that it came from inside that building. Right away she thought it was Cassandra. Then when she heard the scream the second time, she noticed that it wasn't a female screaming in agony. It was a tom. It sounded like a young tom. It sounded like...  
  
MISTO! ~~~~BUM, bum, buuuummmm.~~~~  
  
Sillabub's already beating heart beat more. Then she heard a laugh. She knew that laugh. She'd heard that before. That was the trademark laugh of...  
  
MACAVITY! ~~~~Bum, bum, BUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~   
  
It all made sense now. That's why Misto wasn't at the meeting tonight. Macavity has him! And he WAS in trouble! And to think that nobody believed her! It was true! She had to help! But what would a little lost kitten do against the Hidden Paw? The most dangerous cat this side of town? She had to help Misto. Using every ounce of courage, she climbed to the sill of one of the lighted barred windows...and nearly fell off when she looked through it.  
  
There was little Misto, scratched, beat and bleeding on a hard floor stained with fresh blood. And there was Macavity and Cassandra standing there...laughing at him.   
  
~R/R. This is gonna be good, this is gonna be good, this is gonna be sooooooo good! You watch me! I'm telling you, popcorn is the best thing if you want to think of a good idea. Though toast isn't a bad food for inspiration either...~  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"In the Clutches of Macavity" (Ha! I thought of a cheesy name!)   
Chapter 5  
By: Me  
  
A/N: ~ok, here's part 5. Poor Misto. O well, let's see where this chapter leads. I'm basically just making this whole thing up as I go from now on, so I have no idea what you're about to read. O well good luck~  
  
  
Misto didn't feel like getting up from the cold floor. He was afraid that if he moved more blood would pour out of him, that is, if he had any blood left. So he just lay there, mind racing. Was he dead? Ok, was he semi-dead? He certainly had all his sense, so he couldn't be dead. Dang. He wished he were dead. How come Macavity kept doing this to him? Why didn't he just kill him now and get it over with?   
  
Sillabub's heart broke as she watched Misto through the bars of the window. Sucking her stomach in, she squeezed through the bars. Luckily she got through alive, and jumped down and landed softly on the floor. Misto didn't notice. Sillabub didn't know what to do. She crept up behind him and softy put her paw on his shoulder. "Misto?" she whispered.  
  
Misto jumped and sat up, not looking behind him. He looked quickly to his right and left, and then he turned around.   
  
"Silli?" he asked. Sillabub loved it when he called her that. Well, she hated it when other cats called her "Silli", but it just sounded cute coming from Misto, because he always teased her with it, and eventually it evolved into a second name for her to Misto.   
  
"Misto?" she said, taking his face in her hands. "Misto, what happened?" Sillabub was about to explode with tears. She couldn't belive her eyes. Misto's usually white face was dirty and scratched; his neat hair was tousled, his combed whiskers tangled, his shimmering black coat was stained with dirt and blood. His voice, that was always soft and smooth, was low and scratchy. But his eyes were what hurt her the most. Usually they were alive with the famous, glittering, magical, shy Misto stare, but now they had no life to them at all. They were sad and tired looking, under the long eyelashes that had always made his big brown eyes even bigger and browner.  
  
Misto sighed. "You don't wanna know," he mumbled.   
  
"Why? What happened? How did you get here?" she said.  
  
Misto blinked. "Well-," he started to say something, but didn't. He shook his head. "Never mind."  
  
"But-,"  
  
Misto burst into tears. He threw himself onto Sillabub and held onto her shoulders for dear life. "Sill, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" she said, putting her arms around him lightly. *This kid's been hit over the head too many times,* she thought.  
  
"It's Macavity! He's gonna, he's gonna-," he sobbed.  
  
"Gonna what?"  
  
"He's gonna kill everyone! And it's all because of me!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What? Why? Misto, what's going on?" she said, confused.  
  
"It's all my fault!"  
  
"What? What's all your fault?" she said.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! All I know is that because of me, he's coming after the Jellicles! All of them! AFTER he kills me and my little sister!"  
  
"Sister? Misto, you have a sister?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Silli, Victoria's my sister! I just found out! Mac's our stepbrother. We had the same father! And he's killing his whole family! He killed our mother, and he killed our father, and we're next!"  
  
"But-,"  
  
"Silli, you have to go back and warn them! Please! Go and warn Victoria! Tell her I love her, please go!"  
  
"Misto, I can't leave you here-,"  
  
"GO!" he exclaimed, "tell Vikki I'm sorry. Tell her that I'm sorry I failed as a big brother. Tell her I tried to protect her. Tell her and the others that there's still time for them to get away and save themselves!"  
  
"But, what about you?" said Sillabub, starting to cry again.  
"I'll stay here and die."  
  
"WHAT? NO! NO! MISTO!" she took his paws in hers. "Misto you can't!"  
  
"I'll willing to give my life to save them. I served no purpose there, I served no purpose living!"  
  
"Misto, stop saying that! And I'm not leaving here unless you're with me! I don't care if I have to CARRY you out of here!"  
  
"And what help will that be? Huh? How will you tell the others that they're about to be killed! Hm?" Misto was breathing hard now, because of his broken windpipe. He shook his head and buried his face in his paws. "Sorry," he said. "I shouldn't be yelling at you like this. I'm horrible."  
  
Sillabub's heart broke. "Misto," she said, "It's okay. You're not horrible. Misto you want to give up YOUR life to save your sister and your tribe. Misto, that's the most wonderful, unselfish thing I've ever heard in my life. But you don't have to. We'll find a way out of this without ANYONE dying, you'll see." She lifted his chin. "Hey, listen. I never knew him but I bet your father would be so proud. And I think that you could get be our little hero. You saved us all once, and I bet if you ever come across the magical, brave, clever little Mistoffelees that everyone knows and loves, I think he could pull this off and save us."  
  
Misto smiled. Sillabub couldn't belive it. Misto actually smiled. And even though he his hair was tousled, whiskers tangled, coat torn, face dirty, voice scratchy, and eyes sad, his smile was still the same.   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

"In the Clutches of Macavity" ~Chapter 6  
By: Me  
  
  
"Sillabub? Oh Sillabub?" called Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks. It was getting late and almost everyone had cleared out after the Jellicle Meeting. Jennyanydots and family were looking for Sillabub.   
  
"Yo! Sill!" called Etcetera very loudly, "where are ya?"  
  
"Silly-Billy?" called Electra.  
  
Jennyanydots and shook her head. "I just don't know where she went Skim," she said. "We've looked everywhere!"  
  
Skimbleshanks was beginning to worry. "Do you think she went with someone else?"  
  
"Now why would she do that? Honestly!" said Jennyanydots.  
  
"Just wondering," said Skimbleshanks.  
  
"Dad," said Electra, "we give up." The sisters shrugged.  
  
Victoria didn't say anything. "That's two of us missing!" she thought. "Sillabub and Mistoffelees." Maybe Sillabub's disappearance had something to do with Misto's.  
  
"Mom, Dad, what if she went to go and look for Misto?" asked Victoria.  
  
"Oh, again with the Misto thing!" said Jennyanydots. "Look, Sillabub wouldn't go and do something like that! She's just a kitten."  
  
"I know but-,"  
  
Skimbleshanks sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look," he said. "She's obviously not here at this moment. Etcetera, are you ABSOLUTLY positive you yelled loud enough?"  
  
Etcetera nodded. She was the loudest of all the Jellicles. She yelled Sillabub's name at the top of her lungs at least ten times. All she knew was that as of now she couldn't talk.   
  
"Ah well," said Skimbleshanks, "I'll see if I can get Asparagus and Jellylorum to keep an eye out for her."  
  
"What?" said Jennyanydots, "Skimble, you're going to just give up?"   
  
"Well we can't be out here all night Dear, and the girls are bushed."  
  
"But-,"  
  
"I'm sure that if anyone sees her they'll let us know. What, you mean to tell me that you don't trust your tribe? They're all trustworthy. If one was a snake Munkustrap would have had them ejected ages ago." Oh, there is one Jellicle Snake. If only they knew.  
  
"It's not that I don't trust them its just-,"  
  
"C'mon Dearies," said Skimbleshanks. "She'll turn up."  
  
Victoria lagged behind. She was worried about her sister. Sillabub and Misto WERE very good friends, but then again, Misto was friends with the whole family. But Victoria sensed that Sillabub had a crush on Misto, though she wasn't 100% sure.  
  
Victoria stopped in front of the tire and looked at the moon and stars. She closed her eyes. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." She concentrated really hard. "I wish that my sister is safe and that her and Misto turn up. But please, please don't let either of them be hurt!" she sighed. "Also, I wish for-," she stopped. She had the feeling that she was being watched. She slowly turned and jumped. Cassandra was standing there, smirking slightly.   
  
"Oh! Cassandra! You gave me a scare!" she said. Cassandra smiled slyly.  
  
"Oops. Sorry," she said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh!" said Victoria, wondering why Cassandra was asking this. "Just, looking at the stars."  
  
"Oh really? You know, I know a great place where there are THOUSANDS of stars."  
  
Victoria's eyes grew wide. "Really? Where?"  
  
"Oh, it's out of the junkyard," said Cassandra, "but it's really cool."  
"Well," said Victoria, leery about this. "I don't know Cass, you shouldn't be out in the city this time of night."  
  
"Ok, suit yourself. But it's a really clear night." Cassandra walked away slowly.  
  
Victoria looked back up at the stars. Maybe if she wished somewhere else, maybe it'll come true! Her father and mother had taught the girls to belive in wishes and superstitions. "You can never go wrong with the old-fashioned way of life," they always said. She turned to Cassandra. "Wait!" she called.  
  
"Right in the palm of my paw!" Cassandra thought. She knew the little girl would fall for it. Cassandra turned to Victoria. "You call me?" she said.  
  
"Yes. Cassandra, I'll go with you. I want to wish for the safety of my sister and Misto. Misto and Sillabub are missing Cass, isn't it crazy?"  
  
"Quite unthinkable!" she said, almost laughing her head off. This was too easy. "Follow me." as Cassandra walked Victoria out of the Junkyard and into the dark allies of the city, Cassandra got to thinking. Sillabub was missing? That was weird. Of course she knew where Misto was, but Sillabub? She was at the meeting. Cassandra left the Junkyard during the social gathering, got the "OK" from Macavity to get Victoria, and came back. Unless-   
  
Victoria didn't like where she was going.   
  
"Um, Cass, where are we?" she asked, looking around. "How far are we from the Junkyard?"   
  
Before Victoria knew it, she was out cold on the ground.  
  
~*^..^*~*^..^*~*^..^*~   
  
Misto sighed heavily and gratefully as Sillabub cleaned his wounds, as a good friend would do. She nuzzled him slightly when she was done and looked at him. He was looking better, but sad. He flopped down onto his stomach next her and closed his eyes.  
  
Sillabub stroked his hair. She wondered what Misto was thinking right now. Sillabub started to realize what she was doing. Here she was, alone in a room with her crush. If she were anywhere else she'd be nervous as a chipmunk, but for some reason she was cool and relaxed around him. She wondered what the outcome of this whole ordeal would be. Macavity and Cassandra didn't know that she was here. What was going to happen to her? Will Macavity kill her? Beat her? Throw her out? For some odd reason though, she didn't feel fear, because Misto was beside her. Though he probably couldn't do anything to save her or protect her from harm, having to save himself, she felt safe around him. She always felt this way around him. Not because of her attraction to him, but maybe because of his magic. His Magic! That's it! Misto could use his powers to get them out of here!  
  
"MISTO!"  
  
Misto jumped a mile. "What? What? What happened? What's wrong?" he said, suddenly alert and ready for battle.   
  
"Misto! You could use your magic to get us out of here!" she said.  
  
"Magic?" Misto laughed. He actually laughed. It was music to Sillabub's ears. "Silli don't make me laugh, my magic can't get us out of here!"  
  
Sillabub looked at him. "But-but-with the lightening! And the fireworks, and the rubber chicken, and the magic chainsaw!"  
  
"I don't have the rubber chicken and the so-called 'magic chainsaw' with me Sill,"  
  
"But you have your lightening! You know," she pointed as if she were shooting lightening bolts out of her paw like Misto does. "Presto?"  
  
"Well, see, there's a story behind that. See whenever I use my magic; I have to be fully charged, emotionally, mentally and physically. I have to feel the burning sensation in my paws and my body. My magic only comes when I'm ready, and at necessary times. Like when I really need it."  
  
"But, this is a necessary time! Misto, we're in a dungeon about to die! How is this not necessary for magic?"  
  
"Look Sill, I don't understand myself. But it comes when it's ready. That's life." He shrugged.  
  
"But-," Sillabub couldn't belive this. Their only hope went down the drain. "Now what?"  
  
"I'm guessing we wait," said Misto shrugged again.  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
End of Part 6.   
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

"In the Clutches of Macavity" ~Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Macavity was pacing the floors. Where was Cassandra? He was fed up, the chick was running late. But he decided to cut her some slack. He needed her to draw all the Jellicles to him. Yes, the Jellicles were coming to HIM. If he knew the Jellicles, they would come after their beloved Mistoffelees and Victoria, and then he'll have them all! Talk about working from home, he was on Easy Street.   
  
Macavity decided to bother Misto while he waited for Cassandra. He walked into Misto's cell and stopped in his tracks when he saw Sillabub there with him.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" he exclaimed. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"  
  
Sillabub was going to be brave about this. She was going to try, to say the least.   
  
"I-I-," she stuttered. She looked at Misto. He looked scared to death. Frozen where he was sitting. Looking at Macavity with an expression that was a mixture of fear and hate, but mostly, fear.  
  
"Where did you come from?" he said, advancing toward her.   
  
Sillabub felt her courage build up. She took a deep breath. "I followed you're lovely assistant," she said. "You think you're so slick, you won't get away with this!"  
  
"Oh? And what are YOU going to do about it?"  
  
"Uh, um," Sillabub didn't know what to say.   
  
"Well, you're going to do NOTHING about it. And I don't know how you got here, or why you're here, but now you're stuck here for the rest of your life! Which is, my darling, not very long. Right Misto?"  
  
Misto looked up and didn't say anything. Macavity got into Misto's face and picked him up by his neck. "Are you scared Misto? You should be! 'Cause I'm going to hit you so hard, it'll make your dead mother dizzy!" He swung at Misto and Misto ducked. Before either of them could do anything, Cassandra's voice was heard.  
  
"Hey Boss! I got the Snowball!"   
Macavity dropped Misto and turned around. Sillabub put a comforting arm around Misto and he shakily got to all fours. He nuzzled her shoulder then looked at Cassandra holding a limp Victoria. Macavity took Victoria.   
  
"Oh, what a pretty little kitty cat!" he said stroking her in a suggestive manner. "It's a shame you'll be dead soon."   
  
Misto let loose, "GET YOUR CLAWS OFF HER!" he yelled.   
  
Macavity calmly looked at Misto. "Here," he said. "Take her." He chucked her into the cell. "I'll be back when she wakes up." Macavity slammed the door and was gone. Misto and Sillabub rushed to Victoria and turned her onto her back.  
  
"Vic? Vic? Vic!" said Misto, shaking her. "Vic wake up." He felt his voice crack. "Vic," a lump formed in his throat at the sight of his sister, whose normally white fur was dirty and matted.  
  
"Vix? Vix wake up!" Sillabub said using the nickname mother and father gave her.  
  
Misto looked away from Victoria and walked to a corner. He threw himself against the wall and pounded on it.  
  
"Why?" he said, "WHY? WHY!" He started to cry again. "WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO ME?"  
  
Sillabub went to Misto but didn't know what to say. She put her paw on his shoulder. "Misto-," she said, but she couldn't think of anything to say that would make him feel better. So she just rubbed his shoulder and tried to be of some comfort.   
  
Sillabub was starting to feel scared now. Should she try to escape and warn the Jellicles? Should she stay and take care of Misto and Victoria? She didn't know what to think first.  
  
They heard a small, faint groan. Victoria was waking up.   
  
Misto turned a tear streaked face to Victoria, seeing she was stirring, the two ran to her side. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Vic!" said Misto, "Vic! Vic! You're alright!" he said, helping her up. Victoria blinked and looked around.  
  
"What happened?" she said, rubbing her forehead. She looked at Misto. "Misto? Sill? Where am I?" She got up and eyed her surroundings. She lowered her eyebrows with a look of confusion. "What is this?"  
  
"Vic, um," Misto didn't know where to begin. He looked at Sillabub and shrugged. Sillabub looked at Victoria.  
  
"What's going on guys?" she said. "Are we in trouble? Talk to me!"  
  
"Take it away, Stoff," said Sillabub.  
  
Misto took a deep breath and ran his paw through his hair. "Ok," he said, "here's what happened." He looked at Victoria. "You might want to sit down."  
  
Victoria sat, wondering what the deal was.  
  
Misto started the story. "Well, first of all, I shouldn't have been hanging around with Cassandra-,"  
  
"CASSANDRA?" said Victoria, "what's she got to do with it?" Sillabub figured that Victoria didn't remember Cassandra knocking her out.  
  
"Let me finish, then we'll get to questions," said Misto, "Because, trust me, there's going to be a lot of them."  
  
Victoria nodded.  
  
"So, I'm guessing that Cassandra knocked me out and brought me here," said Misto.  
  
"Well, where's 'here'?" said Victoria.  
  
Misto held up a finger. "I'm getting to that. Now this is where Macavity hangs out-,"  
  
"MACAVITY?" Exclaimed Victoria.  
  
"Yes, Macavity. Well, Vic he's - he's after us."  
  
"After us?" said Victoria, "why us? What did we do?"  
  
"Exactly. I don't know what we did. All I know is that he's out to murder his whole family. And the Jellicles."  
  
"Well, we're not related to him so what do we care?" said Victoria. Misto stifled a laugh.   
  
"Oh, yes we are Sis."  
  
"Sis?" said Victoria, "Sis? I'm not your sister, I'm Silla's, Electra's, and Etcetera's sister!"   
  
Sillabub knew that Victoria was going to take this hard.   
  
(Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots had never told their daughters and the younger kittens that Victoria was adopted. Only the older cats knew, like Jellylorum, Asparagus, Old Deuteronomy, Gus, etc, etc)  
  
"Well, Macavity's mother was hit by a car, then his father got married. His father and his new wife had a kitten."  
  
"Ya," said Victoria. "What's this got to do with us?"   
  
"Well, that kitten was me," said Misto.   
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Victoria.  
  
"And then they had another kitten," said Misto.  
  
"But-,"  
  
"And that kitten was you."  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Victoria, "No! It can't be!"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Then how come Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks are my parents, hm?" challenged Victoria.  
  
"Macavity killed his father and our mother, and you were adopted," said Misto, thankful to have finally told her this. Now he waited for the explosion.  
  
"I don't belive it," said Victoria.  
  
"Well it's as true as I'm standing here!" said Misto.  
  
"I DON'T BELIVE IT!" said Victoria.  
  
"Vic, why would I lie to you?" asked Misto.  
  
"I don't know but I think Mac's pulling your leg. Maybe YOU are Macavity's stepbrother, but I won't bring myself to say I'm his stepsister. If I were adopted, Mom and Dad would have told me. Right Silla? Silla!"  
  
"Huh?" Sillabub was in deep thought and was brought back to earth. "Oh, yeah. Vic," she said, "Misto's right."  
  
"But-,"  
  
"It's true," she said. "You don't look anything like me, or Dad or Mom or Lecty and Cety! It only makes sense!"  
  
"So? I don't look like Misto either! He's got black fur, and I've got white! Totally opposite!"  
  
"Well you have similar features!" said Sillabub.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, you're both very good dancers!"  
  
"Well, yes, but, everyone knows how to dance Sill!"   
  
"Um," Sillabub tried to find another Misto feature on Victoria. "You, have the same smile! S-sort of."  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes. Misto smiled at her pointlessly. Victoria stared. Misto stared back.   
  
"You both have the same stare!" said Sillabub. "And Misto has some white on him! You both like the stars, and you're both small and quiet and-,"  
  
Misto gave her a look that said not to press his height condition. He was embarrassed about how short he was.   
  
"Well, you both have a good heart."   
  
Victoria looked down. "Hm," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe we are sort of related."  
  
"SORT of related?" asked Misto, "Vic you're my SISTER for crying out loud!"  
  
"Yes, but," said Victoria. "I wonder why Mom and Dad- well, Skimble and Jenny didn't tell me!"  
  
"I don't know," said Sillabub.   
  
"And, why did Skimble and Jenny adopt me, but not you, Misto?"  
  
Misto shrugged. "Maybe I wasn't wanted."  
  
"Oh now Misto" said Sillabub, "there must be some explanation for that. If you weren't wanted then you wouldn't be part of the tribe!"   
  
"Yeah you're right," said Misto. Sillabub and Misto nuzzled each other for a bit.   
  
Victoria didn't say anything. So much has happened! She was beginning to wonder if this was a dream, but it couldn't have been. She wondered why Macavity was after her, Misto and the rest. The rest! Mom and Dad! "SILL! SILL!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sillabub and Misto separated. "What? What?"  
  
Victoria started to cry. "Sill, if Macavity is after the whole tribe, that means that Mom, Dad and Lecty and Cety are in trouble! And Uncle Munkustrap* and Aunt Jellylorum and Uncle Asparagus** are too! And cousins Tumblebrutus and Pouncival! And Bombalurina and Demeter and Old Deuteronomy and Tugger and, and, and-,"  
  
"Whoa, whoa Vic! Take a break!" said Misto. Victoria hugged her big brother. Misto looked at Sillabub; Sillabub shrugged.  
  
"Vikki, nothing's going to happen to them," said Misto.   
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Victoria.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. But everything's going to be all right." He kissed the top of his little sister's head. "I promise."   
  
*Munkustrap is Skimble's brother  
**Jellylorum is Jenny's sister. Jellylorum and Asparagus (not the 'Gus the Theatre Cat' Asparagus, the 'Chorus Cat' Asparagus) had Pounce and Tumble. You'll see more of them in later chapters   
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Jennyanydots tucked in Electra and Etcetera in their bed. She looked around. "Girls, where's Vic?"  
  
Etcetera and Electra looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't know Mom," said Electra, "she was right behind us!"  
  
Etcetera nodded. She still couldn't talk.  
  
"That's funny," Jennyanydots mumbled, "maybe she's with Daddy." She found Skimbleshanks sitting on their porch made of junk, smoking his pipe. "Skim," she said, "is Vikki with you?"  
  
Skimbleshanks turned around. "No, Dear," he said, "I thought she was with you and the girls."  
  
"Well, where is she then?" panicked Jennyanydots.  
  
"I don't know!" said Skimbleshanks.  
  
"Well don't just stand there with your teeth in your mouth, go look for her!" said Jennyanydots.  
  
"Where could she have gone, she was right behind us two minutes ago!" said Skimbleshanks.  
  
"Oh don't tell me we've lost another one!" said Jennyanydots, rubbing her forehead.   
  
Skimbleshanks put his arm around his wife. "We'll find her," he said. "She couldn't have gone too far."  
  
"Can't we tell your brother? I'll feel better if we tell someone about this," said Jennyanydots.  
  
"Jen, what's Munkustrap going to do about this? He can't do anything now; we'll never find either of them in the middle of the night! Plus we've already asked your sister and Asparagus to help, and we can trust them can't we?"  
  
"But-,"  
Skimbleshanks sighed. "All right," he said, "if it makes you feel better, I'll go to Munk's and get this all straightened out. You go inside to bed, I'll be back soon."   
  
"Okay, I just-,"  
  
"I'll take care of it," said Skimbleshanks. Jennyanydots went inside.  
  
Skimbleshanks got to thinking. "That's two of my daughters missing," he thought. He knocked on Munkustrap's door. Munkustrap opened the door holding a candle, wearing a sleep cap and bunny slippers.   
  
"Skim, what's the problem?" he asked, half awake.   
  
"Munk, Sillabub and Victoria are missing!" he said. "Victoria was right behind us one minute, the next minute, she was gone!"   
  
"Is that all?" asked Munkustrap.  
  
"Is that all?" repeated Skimbleshanks, "Munkustrap I have TWO daughters missing! TWO! Not one, TWO! Don't you think that that's a little peculiar? That two little girls disappear in one night! Speaking of disappearing, did Mistoffelees ever show up? No! That's THREE! What do you have to say for yourself? Mr. Jellicle Leader? Hm?"  
  
Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "Okay, you know what I say to this?" he cleared his throat. "Okay, number one, I do not call myself Mr. Jellicle Leader. Number two, where do you think Sillabub and Victoria have gone? Where could they have gone? If they were captured, then there would have been screaming and commotion, and there obviously wasn't. Number three, I don't know what Misto's story is, but he's very forgetful, and he might have forgot about the meeting due to his absent-mindedness. I'll get a hold of him tomorrow and see why he didn't show up tonight."  
  
"How do you know that you will see him tomorrow?" asked Skimbleshanks. "Have you thought that these young cats could be in serious trouble? I suggest that you pull everyone to an emergency meeting bright and early tomorrow morning!"  
  
"Why?" asked Munkustrap.  
  
"For two reasons," said Skimbleshanks. "One, to see if Mistoffelees shows up. If he does, then we know he's safe and was in the Junkyard the whole time and just forgot about the meeting. If he doesn't that means that Mistoffelees is either hurt in his house, or worse, dead! Or he could have been captured as well! You never know!"  
  
"Skim," said Munkustrap, fed up and growing impatient.   
  
Skimbleshanks held up his finger. "Two," he said, "wouldn't you do this for your daughters?"  
  
"I don't have any daughters, duh," said Munkustrap.   
  
"Okay, so let's pretend you have four beautiful daughters and all of a sudden TWO of them disappear in one night. Wouldn't you want to conduct a search party? Wouldn't you want to find them? Wouldn't you worry and worry and worry until you have gray fur?"  
  
"I already have gray fur," said Munkustrap.   
  
"Munku! Listen to me! I don't want to worry about Sillabub and Victoria and wind up looking like you because nobody would go and search for them! Now you listen to me and you listen good! You are going to hold an emergency meeting tomorrow morning and let EVERYONE know that I have two daughters missing whether you like it, or not. And I won't sleep a wink until they're found, you understand me? I want the best for my daughters. I don't want them to feel unsafe here. I-,"  
  
"Okay, okay, all right already!" said Munkustrap. "You win. I'll hold a meeting tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh thank you Munkustrap, how can I thank you enough?"  
  
"You can't," said Munkustrap. "Now why don't you go back to bed and tell Jennyanydots that her favorite brother-in-law has everything under control. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thank you so much bro, I owe you one."  
  
"Oh yes you do."  
  
  
  
Well Munkustrap kept his promise. Bright and early the next day, "all" of the Jellicles were gathered in the Junkyard in front of the tire, wondering what the problem was. Munkustrap was, again, taking role.  
  
"Alonzo?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Coricopat and Tantomile?"  
  
"Here," they said in unison.  
  
"Jellylorum, Asparagus and family?   
  
Jellylorum and Asparagus pointed out their sons, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. "Here," said Jellylorum.  
  
"Gus?"  
  
"He's with us," said Asparagus. Gus the theatre cat was his father.  
  
"Mistoffelees?"  
  
Silence.   
  
"Mistoffelees!"  
  
Skimbleshanks gave Munkustrap a look that said, "I told you so."  
  
Munkustrap was starting to worry. "Hey Tugger," he said, "Will you go and check out Mistoffelees' place and see if he's alright?"  
  
Tugger was sitting with Bombalurina on his lap and the rest of the girls swooning around him. He looked surprised that he was given such and important and dangerous mission. He pointed to himself. "Me?" he said.  
  
"Yes, you! You big lug!" said Bombalurina in her scratchy, deep New York accent. She shoved his off her lap.   
  
"You want me to go to Stoff's?" he asked, still amazed and confused.   
  
"Yes! Now go, will you?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to send *him* to go?" asked Jellylorum.   
  
"Well yes," said Munkustrap. "Tugger can be intelligent and responsible, aren't you Tugger?"  
  
"Huh?" he said dumbly.  
  
Munkustrap was losing he patience. "Will you just go to Misto's and see if he's alive!!!!!!!" he picked up Tugger and kicked him off in the direction of Misto's. "Good Lord!" Munkustrap said to himself. "Okay now, where were we-,"  
  
*~^ .. ^~*   
  
Tugger was walking on the path to Misto's, still confused. "He wants me to go to Misto's and see if he's alive?" he asked himself. "What a pointless thing to do, of course Misto's alive if he wasn't he'd be dead and wouldn't be here!" Tugger was proud of this observation. He stopped in his tracks when he reached Misto's front yard. He studied it.  
  
All looked calm and quiet. All looked peaceful except- he sniffed the air. He caught the scent of another cat. He sniffed some more. It was Cassandra. Tugger grinned. "Oh geeze," he said, "I know why Misto didn't show up. He was busy last night and is probably still asleep. Yeah baby, yeah!" he screamed, teasing Misto. ~Author cracks up~ Tugger chuckled and shook his head. He walked back to the Junkyard.  
  
  
"Okay, so remember, the girls were last seen after the Jellicle meeting. If you see any sign of them, let me, Skimbleshanks or Jennyanydots know A.S.A.P!"  
  
The Jellicles nodded.   
  
"And as soon as Inspector Brain-washed gets here he'll tell us the scoop on Mistoffelees. As you may know, Mr. Mistoffelees was considered missing last night at the Jellicle meeting-,"  
  
Tugger came running up. "Misto's alright," he said, smiling.  
  
"Well where is he?" asked Munkustrap.  
  
"Oh, I caught the scent of Cassandra around his place. I have a feeling her and Misto had 'other' plans last night." He winked and elbowed Munkustrap hard. Munkustrap pushed him off of him.  
  
"Cassandra! That's who's missing!" he said. The Jellicles looked around. "I had a feeling that someone was missing also! I must have missed her name on the list."  
  
"Oh, I know where she is," said Tugger, smiling at Bombalurina and wiggling his hips. Bombalurina rolled her eyes, not interested. Munkustrap gave him a look and shoved Tugger off the tire.  
  
"WAIT! WAIT!" called Rumpleteazer. "Cassandra was here last night! Remember? She said she didn't know where Stoff was!"  
  
The Jellicles looked at each other. Then they looked at Munkustrap. "You know, Teazer," he said, "I think you right! For once."  
  
"Me memory never fails me! That reminds me Jerrie, we have to go and rob the Smith's tonight," she said to Mungojerrie.  
  
"Well then, I don't know where Cassandra is. So your accusation might be wrong, Tugger," said Munkustrap.   
  
"Aw, man, I was hoping to have a couple little Misto's running around!" he said.  
  
"Shut up!" said Bombalurina.   
  
Munkustrap rubbed his temples and tried to gather his thoughts.   
  
"Tugger, so you didn't go in Misto's house?" asked Munkustrap.  
  
"No! You can't walk in on someone when they're-,"  
  
Alonzo coughed loudly so the younger kittens didn't heat the last few words Tugger said, which I didn't write for a reason. My story is PG and I'd like to keep it that way.  
  
"But, if Cassandra's not with Mistoffelees at the moment, then where is she?" asked Munkustrap.  
  
"HELP! HELP!" called a voice. The Jellicles turned around and saw Cassandra running toward the Junkyard, screaming for "Help".  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
By: Me  
  
  
"Cassandra? Cassandra what's wrong?" asked Munkustrap.  
  
"Oh! It's terrible! Just terrible!" she said, sarcastically, if course.  
  
"Why? Why? What's wrong?"   
  
"Oh! It's Macavity!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Macavity?" panicked Demeter.  
  
"Yes! Macavity! He's kidnapped Mistoffelees, Sillabub and Victoria!"   
  
The Jellicles gasped. Jennyanydots all but fainted.  
  
"What do you mean 'he's kidnapped them'?" asked Jennyanydots.  
  
Cassandra shrugged. "I don't know," she said, "all I know is that they might be hurt! And they need help!"  
  
Munkustrap was quiet. Then a thought popped into his mind. "Cassandra, my dear," he said, "How did you know this?"  
  
Cassandra was caught off guard. "Um, um, I-I just heard it. And-and well, I knew it was them-,"  
  
"Well, the three are obviously not here so where else would they be?" asked Tugger. "I think we should help."  
  
Everyone looked at Tugger.  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" said Bombalurina, "Just a few minutes ago you thought that Misto was-,"   
  
Alonzo coughed again.  
  
"Well, things change," said Tugger.  
  
"Okay Tugger," said Munkustrap. "Since you want to help so much, how about you get a group together and figure out a plan to help Misto, Victoria and Sillabub."  
  
"Really?" asked Tugger. "Oh Mr. Munkustrap, you can count on me! I won't let you down!"  
  
"Are you sure you want to let that big cluck devise a plan?" asked Plato.  
  
"Why not?" asked Munkustrap. Tugger smiled.  
  
"From now on," Tugger said, "I will answer to none other than, Sergeant Tugger!" He put his paw to his forehead in a salute.  
  
"Good grief," said Bombalurina, rolling her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Skimbleshanks was comforting a hysterical Jennyanydots. She cried in Skimbleshanks' arms.  
  
"I just can't belive it!" sobbed Jennyanydots, "where did we go wrong? When weren't we watching them? We protect them as much as we can and now God knows where they are now!"  
  
"Cassandra is going to help us Dearie," said Skimbleshanks, kissing her. "She knows what's going on."  
  
"Yes, but-,"  
  
"Munkustrap'll get us through this, you'll see. He loves Sillabub, Victoria and Mistoffelees just as much as we do and everyone else."  
  
"But why did he pick those three to kidnap? Why them? How could he hurt them? The three of them can't help themselves! They're too young!"  
  
"Jenny, Mistoffelees loves our daughters like sisters. I know he won't let anything happen to them."  
  
"Oh Skimble! Mistoffelees can't help himself, you know and I know how wiffty he can be!"  
  
"He can be serious when he wants to be," said Skimbleshanks. "He is very, very bright. And if he puts his little mind to work he can come up with some doozies to get them out of there. Mistoffelees never thinks of himself, he's always out to help others. As long as my daughters are with Mistoffelees, I don't worry."  
  
"But, he's only a boy! And he's so small! And that horrible excuse for a cat Macavity is so big and strong! I mean even little Etcetera beats him in Tail Wrestling* every time! He doesn't stand a chance, poor kid!" Jennyanydots rubbed her temples. "I just don't know what to do! Skimble so much can happen! What if they get hurt? Or worse, what if they're ALREADY hurt? And need serious medical attention? What if-,"  
  
"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny," said Skimble. "I have a feeling that everything's going to be alright! As I said before, Munkustrap will take care of everything. Actually, being his younger brother, I think I might go help him. Stay with the girls and keep them calm while I get the inside scoop."  
  
^.".^   
  
Macavity stood on the roof of the old warehouse and grinned. He could faintly see the Jellicle Junkyard from where we was standing. He chuckled to himself. He'd just sent Cassandra to go and tell the Jellicles about the three goofballs, and knowing the Jellicles, they'll all come out and try to defeat him and then stuffy Munkustrap will save the day! Wrong. Macavity had a whole fleet of rats. Two rats for every Jellicle at least. He cracked his knuckles. Tonight was the big night: his favorite part of his brilliant plan.   
  
Tonight is the night when he will kill a certain captive.   
  
^.".^  
  
Victoria peered through the bars of the cell. She turned to Misto.   
  
"Misto," she said, "what's going to happen to us?"  
  
Misto had been pacing the floors for at least an hour. He looked up. "I don't know," he said. Then he started pacing again.  
  
Sillabub was getting dizzy from watching him. "Misto, will you please sit still! You're making me a nervous wreck!"  
  
Misto plopped down onto his stomach next to her. "Sorry," he said. He started biting his fingernails. Sillabub studied his face. His expression had transformed from determination to fear. Words couldn't describe how scared he was.   
  
Victoria walked away from the bars and sat next to Sillabub and put her head on her shoulder. "What do you think Mom and Dad are thinking right now?" Victoria blinked. "Oh, I mean Skimble and Jenny."  
  
"Vic, you can still call them Mom and Dad," said Sillabub.   
  
"But they're not my real parents," she said, "I'm going to feel funny now."  
  
"Why?" asked Sillabub.  
  
"Just because," said Victoria. She sighed.  
  
Sillabub decided not to press the subject. She couldn't blame Victoria for feeling weird now. She looked down at Misto and stroked his back, careful not to hit any of his wounds. He sighed contently and sat up and looked at her. "Thanks," he said gratefully, and they nuzzled each other, purring happily. They separated and smiled.   
  
  
Electra, Etcetera, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and Plato all stood in attentive position, in one straight line. Sgt. Tugger was pacing up and down in front of them, screaming.  
  
"Okay! You are all under strict orders! Tonight, we ambush the main enemy," he held up a drawing of Macavity, that he drew himself, "Macavity. AKA the Napoleon of Crime and the Hidden Paw. He is known to be very strong and dangerous, and he might have those weird looking mouses working for him as well!"  
  
"They're called rats, Tugger Darling," said Bombalurina.   
  
"Right! Rats! Now-," he cleared his throat. "We all know that there will be physical violence, lightening bolts, if Misto-Dude uses his magic, and there is the slightest chance that somebody may even be killed!"  
  
His army gulped.  
  
"So if you think you're worthy enough to help our beloved victims," he put his paw on his heart and looked down for a moment of silence, then continued. "ARE YOU READY?"  
  
"Sir! Yes Sir!"  
  
"I SAID! ARE! YOU! READY!"  
  
"SIR! YES! SIR!"  
  
"That's what I like to hear!"  
  
"Hey, Sarge!" Tugger turned and saw Munkustrap. "Are YOU ready?"  
  
Tugger saluted Munkustrap. "I am ready! Colonel Munkustrap SIR!"  
  
"Well then, lets go!"  
  
Tugger turned back to his army. "Attennnn-tion!"  
  
They straightened up.   
  
"Abouuut face!"  
  
They all turned and faced in different directions. Tugger rolled his eyes. "Face the street, you idiots!"  
  
They all about faced.  
  
"Forward, march! Left! Left! Left, right left! Left! Left! Left, right, left! Your American left, Pouncival, left! Left! Left, right left!"  
  
And with that, the whole Jellicle tribe, with the exception of the elderly Jellicles, ran to the warehouse, under Cassandra's lead, determined to save their beloved fellow Jellicles.   
  
  
Macavity couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to kill somebody. Like right now! He ran down to the cell and burst into it. His three captives jumped. Misto stood up and pushed Victoria and Sillabub behind him. Macavity cracked his knuckles.   
  
"Hey everybody! It's time to play 'Who Wants to be the First to Die?'!"   
  
"No!" yelled Victoria.  
  
"Are you volunteering, Miss Victoria? Why, ladies and gentleman, we have our first contestant!" He easily shoved Misto aside and grabbed Victoria and pulled her to him. He held her in a headlock.  
  
"YOU GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY SISTER!" yelled Misto. He advanced toward Macavity but Macavity scratched him in the shoulder, hard, easily with one paw. Misto screamed and fell to the floor in pain as blood poured out of him.   
  
Macavity laughed hysterically. "Well, ladies first. I'm going to send this Jellicle right back to HELLicle, where it belongs!" Macavity held his paws at Victoria's throat.   
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!" Yelled Victoria, "SOMEBODY PLEASE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!"  
  
  
The Jellicles were outside the warehouse when they heard Victoria's scream. They gasped.  
  
"That's Vikki!" Exclaimed Skimbleshanks.  
  
"No! My baby!" yelled Jennyanydots.  
  
"C'mon! We got to help!" yelled Munkustrap. He directed the Jellicles to the door. "Cassandra, is this where we get in? Cassandra? Cassandra!"  
  
Cassandra was no where to be seen.   
  
  
*Tail Wrestling is = to Arm Wrestling, only with tails.   



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-The Showdown: Part I  
By: Me  
  
  
"Dag nab it! Where'd she go?" asked Asparagus, looking around for Cassandra.   
  
"How do we get in!" asked Demeter.  
  
More screaming came from inside the building.  
  
^..^  
  
Misto had thrown himself onto Macavity to try and protect Victoria, but Macavity was just too strong. He scratched Misto up some more. Macavity loved hearing Misto's cries of pain. It was music to his ears.  
  
"I'm finally get my revenge on you!" exclaimed Macavity as he beat up Misto. "You worthless excuse for an organism on this earth!"  
  
Victoria clung onto Sillabub and watched her big brother get beat up in horror. Sillabub had closed her eyes.   
  
^..^  
  
"Mungojerrie! Rumpleteazer! Try to get us though here!" yelled Munkustrap. He heard Misto's screaming and was determined to get in there. He felt so guilty now. He was thinking of all the times he's underestimated Misto. How he kept calling him "Troublemaker". How he never trusted him. How he thought that Misto never could do anything worthwhile or right, just because he was small and different. But it wasn't just Munkustrap who thought this. Everyone else had had second thoughts about Misto themselves, even Tugger, who felt bad about picking on him all the time. Munkustrap had to get in there and fight.  
  
"Alright guys, stand back!" warned Rumpleteazer.   
  
^..^   
  
Misto had finally realized that he couldn't go on any more. He could actually feel the blood and tears flooding out of him. If only he'd had his magic, if only.   
  
Macavity grabbed Victoria again. "Ladies first," he said with a smirk. "Now, for one million dollars," he imitated Regis Philbin from that TV show humans watch. "What is the easiest way to kill a Jellicle? A.) Torture, B.) Scratch, C.) Starve, or D.) All of the above." He scratched her as he spoke. He threw her on the floor. "My dear," he said, looming over her with his paw raised, "I think you are out of lifelines."   
  
BANG.  
  
Macavity turned around and saw a huge hole in the wall, and Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks, and the Jellicles, who didn't look happy.   
  
Macavity faked a surprised expression. "Well, well, well," he said, "if it isn't SKUNKuCRAP and his army of Pussycats!" he scanned the group of Jellicles.   
  
"Face it Macavity!" said Munkustrap, "you've lost the battle. We out-number you tremendously."  
  
"Surrender! You low-life scum-bag!" yelled Sergeant Tugger.   
  
Macavity yawned. "Outnumbered? I think not Sarge."  
  
"Hey! That's 'MISTER Sarge' to you buddy!"  
  
"Tugger, shut up," said Bombalurina.  
  
Meanwhile.........................  
  
Sillabub opened had opened her eyes when Munkustrap burst through. Seeing that Macavity was distracted, she snuck to Misto. Misto was lying on his stomach, struggling to breathe. Struggling to remain conscious. Struggling to live. He felt someone licking his wounds and looked up. He saw the beautiful figure of Sillabub. She looked back and nuzzled him lovingly. Misto tried to stand up but Sillabub wouldn't let him.   
  
"Misto, you can't stand up, not now," she said. "You're already hurt. Munkustrap is here, he'll fight Macavity off you."  
  
"No," said Misto. He was barley audible. "No, I want to fight him."  
  
"But Misto! You'll die!"  
  
"Well, if I die then at least I'll die fighting, not cowering in a corner. I'm a grown Tom now, I don't need anybody to take care of me."  
  
"But-,"  
  
"Just help me up! Please?" Sillabub looked into Misto's deep, brown, pleading eyes. If she helped him up, then Macavity would have him down in a millisecond. If she didn't, then he would die safe, but unhappy. This was what was most likely his last moments, and if that's what he wants them to be then, so be it. With tears streaming down her face, she reached out her paw and helped him up. Misto wiped blood out of his eyes and looked at Macavity bravely.   
  
Back to Munkustrap and Macavity.................................  
  
"Face it! It's over!" said Skimbleshanks.   
  
"Oh, no sir," said Macavity, "we've only just begun." He snapped his fingers.  
  
As if on cue, countless rats jumped out from all directions onto the Jellicles, ready to fight. Sillabub screamed as she saw about four rats attack her father.  
  
"NO! FATHER!" she exclaimed.  
  
Macavity turned to her. "It's okay my dear. You're next." He raised his claw.  
  
Misto was bent over Victoria when he heard Sillabub scream. Using every ounce of energy, he leaped onto Macavity and fought with all his little might.   
  
Munkustrap, finished with his rats, saw a tattered, bloody figure fighting Macavity. No! It couldn't be Mistoffelees! Yes it was. Munkustrap couldn't belive his eyes. Skimbleshanks noticed too, after he was finished fighting the weak rats. The two brothers looked at each other, then ran and attacked Macavity. Jennyanydots screamed as she saw her husband, who wasn't the youngest Tom, fighting Macavity. She only saw for a second, but more rats popped out of nowhere, and attacked the tribe once more.   
  
Misto had collapsed again. Victoria, with only minor injuries, and Sillabub helped him up. Munkustrap looked at them.  
  
"MISTO! SILLABUB! VIC! RUN! RUN! SAVE YOUSELVES!" he screamed.   
  
Sillabub and Victoria turned to run immediately. Misto stayed back.   
  
"But," Misto said, "what about you?"  
  
"JUST GO!" Munkustrap yelled.   
  
"C'mon, Misto, there's nothing we can do," said Victoria as she grabbed Misto by the tail. The three ran through the hole the Jellicles made in the wall and ran into the early evening-set harbor. The sun was setting, but it was very cloudy. Misto tensed up. There was a storm a-brewing.  
  
^..^  
  
Macavity yelled in horror. His rats were sort of stupid. The Jellicles had actually defeated his whole fleet of rats. They'll all take over him next. What was he to do? He had to get away. Using his incredible strength, he threw Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks off him, and chased after Misto and his sister. It was those two he wanted most.  
  
^..^  
  
Misto, Sillabub and Victoria slowed down to catch their breath. Misto's foot was killing him. So were his back, head, tail, and body. Then he realized that they were on the big bridge that led into the harbor.   
  
"Did we loose him?" asked Sillabub.  
  
"I think so," said Victoria. Then she added, "I hope Mom and Dad are okay."  
  
"Yeah me too," said Sillabub. She looked at the pitiful figure that used to be Misto. "Misto, are you okay?"  
  
"So far," he said. They were silent for a while. Sillabub's mind was racing. What was going to happen to them? To her parents? To her sisters? Electra and Etcetera were fighting those awful rats too. To Uncle Munkustrap? To the tribe? Did they win the battle? Did they loose? Is anyone hurt? Dead? Was she going to die? Was Victoria? Misto? There were so many questions. And so many answers. Where was Macavity now? Was he dead? Is he still fighting? Is he coming after them?   
  
Lightening flashed. Misto felt weird all of a sudden. More lightening. Misto felt weird again! What was this? He was tense to begin with, due to the storm, but now he felt, almost strong. A little. More lightening. Misto started to breathe in short breaths, as if he had just finished a two-hour long marathon. He kept looking around. He'd felt this way before...  
Then they heard the sounds of feet. The feet were heavy, and they were running. Sillabub turned around and screamed. There was Macavity chasing after them.  
  
"GUYS! RUN!" she said. But before they could run two feet, Macavity had grabbed Victoria by the ankle. She fell with a scream as Macavity pulled her toward him.   
  
"You'll never escape me, child." He said. "Never! Never! Never!"  
  
Then, without warning, as lightening flashed violently, Misto's paws started burning. He screamed in pain. His paws felt like he'd stuck them in hot lava. Macavity looked at him. Why was he screaming and holding his paws? What's with this kid?   
  
Another bolt of lightening. Misto felt another burning in his chest, as if his very heart were on fire. He felt it spread from his heart all the way to his ears to the tip of his tail. He doubled over, and then he realized what it was.   
  
It was his magic kicking in.   
  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "THE SHOWDOWN!"  
  
A/N: "ALL RIGHT GUYS, THIS IS GETTING GOOD!!!! I really have no idea what you're about to read, so...good luck! Lol."  
  
  
  
Sillabub, Victoria, and Macavity all stopped and stared at Misto, who had his back to them. He was sure acting funny. Macavity still held onto Victoria.   
  
Misto stood up and looked at his shimmering paws and coat in amazement. Then he looked up and grinned slyly. He felt as if he had all the power in the world. He felt like the strongest cat that ever existed. He felt as if he could lift up the weight of the world if he needed to. Macavity wasn't going to get the better of him. Misto was going to save Victoria and the tribe. He was almost certain. He whirled around.   
  
"You think you won Macavity? Ha! You're so weak right now you don't even know it! You're nothing but a coward!" he said loudly. "Wow", he thought, "I didn't know I could do that!"  
  
"Oh yeah? How am I a coward? I'm smarter then all of you stupid kitties put together!"  
  
They heard footsteps. It was Munkustrap and the others. Munkustrap pointed to Macavity when he saw him.  
  
"You! There you are! This fight's not over yet!" he said.  
  
Macavity yawned.  
  
"You ran?" asked Misto, "you RAN from them? What kind of Tom RUNS from a fight when he realizes he's losing?"  
  
"I did not run!" said Macavity.   
  
"You did too!" said Munkustrap.  
  
"Well, I'm not running from this one!" said Macavity. And with that, he dropped Victoria and tackled Misto, biting and clawing.  
  
"Get 'em Misto!" cheered the tribe, "Get 'em! Knock 'em dead!"   
  
Misto, using his newfound strength, flung Macavity off him, and threw him to the ground. He pointed his finger at him.  
  
"I didn't want to use this," said Misto, "but it looks like I'm going to have to."   
  
Bright, blue, strong lightening shot out of little Misto's paw. This wasn't like the lightening at the Jellicle Ball. This was real lightening; serious stuff. Macavity screamed in pain, surprise, and terror. Misto stopped.   
  
"You going to behave now?" he asked. "'Cause there's plenty more where that came from!"  
  
"I'm not finished with you!" screamed Macavity. He punched Misto in the stomach, then the back, then the head. Misto fell over again. Misto wasn't going to give up. Never. He stood up again.  
  
Macavity was shocked. "What are you?" he asked, "some immortal creature from the Underworld?"  
  
"No," said Misto, "I'm a magician." He shot more lightening at Macavity. And more, and more and more, until Macavity was hanging off the bridge edge. Misto stood above him, ready to strike.  
  
"NO! PLEASE!" pleaded Macavity, "DON'T DO IT PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!"  
  
"Don't fall for it Misto!" advised Skimbleshanks, "Let 'em have it!"  
  
"Yeah, show him what you're made of!" cheered Demeter.   
  
But Misto's tenderness got the better of him. He lowered his paw and looked at Macavity. He didn't want to use his magic to kill Macavity. Misto wasn't a killer. He didn't want to kill anybody. He didn't want to be thought of as a killer. Macavity might have been an enemy, but he was still a brother to him, and to the Jellicles.   
  
"What are you standing there for?" asked Plato.  
  
"Yeah!" said Rumpleteazer.  
  
Misto looked at them. "I don't want to kill him," he said.  
  
The Jellicles looked at him as if he were insane. "But," said Munkustrap, "he almost killed YOU!"  
  
"I know that," he said, "but I'm not like him." He reached out his paw and helped Macavity up onto the bridge. Not as gently or nicely, but he got up there. He threw Macavity on the ground.  
  
"Get out," said Misto, "I want you to leave here. Leave the city! Get away, and never, EVER come back!"  
  
"Wow Misto," said Mungojerrie in amazement, as was everyone else.   
  
Macavity looked at Misto. "C-certainly," he said, getting up and walking slowly in Victoria's direction. "Of course." Then, quicker then a pouncing cat, he hit Victoria in the temple. Hard. He laughed hysterically.   
  
"You think you're so smooth huh?" asked Macavity, between laughs.  
  
Misto felt horrible. He felt ashamed. He felt guilty. There was only one thing to do at this point. No more Mr. Nice-guy. This was it.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, running toward Macavity and tackling him down. "YOU LIAR! YOU THIEF!" Misto and Macavity fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought and fought. Nobody could stop either of them if they dreamed to. The fight was fierce. But Misto, due to his feeling of guilt, wound up under Macavity this time. Misto was on his back and Macavity had him pinned down, holding Misto's head over the edge of the bridge, and his razor-sharp claws over Misto's throat.   
  
"Well, isn't this a fine 'howdy-do'?" asked Macavity. "Now you know how it feels!"   
  
There was absolutely nothing Misto could do. His only hope was his friends. Yeah, like they were going to help him, after he practically GAVE Victoria to Macavity. Misto was only trying to be fair. But this was the way life was. And it stunk.   
  
Then but then, Misto felt Macavity fly off him. Misto heaved himself up and saw...Sillabub? Yes! Sillabub had knocked Macavity off Misto! She had saved his little butt! (A/N: "Wow")  
  
"YOU GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF HIM, YOU HEAR?" she screamed.   
  
"YOU!" exclaimed Macavity. "You weren't even part of the plan, and you showed up anyway! You snitch in my plan, you."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Silla!" said Jennyanydots, "Silla, be careful!"   
  
"I can handle this, mother!" said Sillabub. She had hit the roof when Macavity hit Victoria.   
  
Seeing that Macavity was distracted, Misto grabbed Macavity from behind, and flung him toward the edge of the bridge. Macavity stood up, but lost his balance. And Macavity fell backward, into the deep, murky waters of the harbor.  
  
Misto looked over the edge and watched Macavity fall in horror. He was a killer.   
  
  



End file.
